Bunches of Honeysuckle
by katmom
Summary: A pregnant woman, her besotted husband and the scent of honeysuckle. AH for the dirtycheekymonkeys Squeeze My Lemon Post.


**.**

**.**

**I was very tickled to have been asked to write for the DirtyCheekyMonkeys, especially as I don't write many lemons.**

**DCM posts a lemon each week, here at ffn, but I can't put a link, so you'll have to search them.**

**I looked through their inspirational pictures, but what I really saw, with Father's Day approaching as I wrote this, was a pregnant woman and her besotted husband. As the scent of honeysuckle flows through my own house, it inspired me to write this. They asked their readers and one of them found the picture for me, and I've put the link on my profile.**

Thanks,** DCM, **for this opportunity!

And thank you**, LJ Summers, **for acting as eagle eyes on this for me! I hear she'll be writing for DCM next month!

* * *

**~!~**

**Bunches of Honeysuckle**

**~!~**

Father's Day was here and she wanted to do something special for him. He had stepped into the role of father like it had been invented just for him. The baby would be here in the next couple of weeks and he was already so good at the job.

For example, he had put the crib together, without reading the instructions. "How hard can it be?" he had jokingly asked. When he ended up with four leftover pieces, and they weren't just extra screws, he decided that maybe he should read the instructions. He was so proud when he put the correctly assembled crib into the twice-painted nursery.

Why twice painted? Well, when the color wasn't quite what she wanted when it was on the walls, he painted it a second time so that it _was_ perfect. She kissed him quite soundly where they stood on the newly installed carpet. She was sure that he was grateful that _it_ was the right color the first time it was laid, but he never said a word. As their kisses escalated and he lowered her to the perfectly colored carpet, his skilful fingers made her forget about paint…and carpet.

As her due-date got closer she could tell that he was worried about how _he_ would handle the birth. The videos made him feel green and the thought of her being in such pain tortured him. He had already told her that she was going to be great, that she was the strongest woman he knew, that she was a champion. But she had seen the fear in his eyes when he read the pile of papers that the birthing coach had passed out to their class.

For herself, she knew that as long as he was beside her, she'd do just fine. He was her rock, and with him encouraging her, she would be strong. At least strong enough for this.

She wanted to do something special for this, his first Father's Day. Something special for him, something that he'd always remember. Finally, she came up with a grand idea, at least she hoped he'd think so!

Standing in front of their mirrored closet doors, she had adjusted her stance a couple of times while she had taken some pictures of her bare tummy. Then she had sketched her bulging profile in pencil and had hinted at the feet that they could feel through her tight skin. Most nights as they sat together watching TV or reading on the couch, they'd each have one hand on their child, feeling her move and squirm. The doctor had confirmed, as much as he was able, that their guesses as to body parts were correct.

With so little room to move, the distinct outline of feet had been felt a couple of times. She hoped to always remember his face as he cupped her belly. His expression as he focused on their baby made her love him more than she thought was possible.

It was the day before Father's Day and his gift was finished, framed and wrapped. Her mind drifted to the fact that soon they would be three. As much as she longed to hold their daughter in her arms, she knew that the changes to their lifestyle would take some adjusting. There would be no more impromptu lovemaking on the rug before the fire. No more pushing the dishes aside and being taken on the kitchen table. No more lingering showers where they focused on just the two of them until the water ran cold. Of course, she knew that those times would come again, after their children were a lot more grown and maybe out of the house. But it would certainly be a long while before they could find that robust spontaneity again. Right then, she decided that she would work at making time to be alone with her husband. It would be important to keep that bond strong.

As her mind drifted to some of the times they had shared, she wandered out of the house, through the backyard, and into the small stand of woods that nestled in the middle of their eight acres. Following the trail that had been carefully paved with natural rock, she stepped into the small glade that he had created especially for her before their marriage. The honeysuckle was still in bloom and the aroma brought back memories that made her smile.

This was where he had gone down on one knee as he proposed. This was where she had told him that they were expecting. This was where they came to enjoy the seasons. This was where he had surprised her with a redwood swing. He had set it up beside a stout maple tree for Mother's Day this year.

She sat on the swing and thought back to that particular day.

**~.~!~.~!~.~**

It had been warm and the bees had droned quietly among the white and red honeysuckle that enclosed the glade. He held his hands over her eyes during the last couple of steps before the trail opened up. Getting her situated just right, he then removed his hands so that she could see the new swing. She had squealed gleefully and rushed to sit on the padded bench while he smiled from where he stood. It was in the perfect place, shady and with a lovely view of the surrounding garden. He had twined runners from the honeysuckle up the back legs and around the support beam.

The rush of love she felt for him had overcome the discomfort that the pregnancy had caused her to feel. Most women generally had morning sickness in the first trimester, but she had felt awful for months. It had thrown a real wrench in their intimate encounters. She missed those times and knew he did, too, but he understood that she just felt dreadful and he didn't press her for more.

As she beckoned him closer, she tested her _ickies_ and decided that they didn't matter. She needed to give him something to show him just how much she appreciated him.

When he came to her, he sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders, setting the swing to a gentle glide. She cuddled into his chest and pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Thank you! This is perfect!" She punctuated each word with a kiss before looking up into his smiling face. "You need to stand up." He had been surprised but she insisted. He stood, looking confused while she smiled up at him.

"Come here." She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him to stand before her. His smile widened as she swiftly undid his belt and then pulled the zipper down. It was a bit difficult because his jeans had tightened significantly.

He cupped her cheek as she worked to release him from his briefs. "Are you sure you feel up to this? I know you felt bad, earlier."

Instead of answering him with words, she grinned before licking him from the bottom of his erection to the very tip. His groan assured her that he was giving into the situation.

When she took him fully into her mouth he had put his hands on the upper support of the swing to steady himself. And he did need the support as her mouth worked him from top to bottom. She nibbled and sucked as she tugged his jeans lower to allow her room to caress his upper thighs. A groan sounded around the garden as she gently squeezed and stroked him.

The swing swayed to and fro as she worked him to a frenzy with lips, teeth, and hands. His right hand came down to her shoulder and he grasped her firmly. Something caught her eye as he did so.

There was a bunch of honeysuckle tucked between his hand and her shoulder. He had apparently pulled it loose while his mind was…elsewhere. She would have laughed if his body hadn't been so tense, if he hadn't been so close finishing. A firm squeeze of his shaft just as she suckled harder, and he came with a roar. She released him from her lips and he fell to his knees before her. The honeysuckle he had ripped from the support beam fell to her lap as he put his arms around her and pressed his cheek to her rounded tummy.

Taking the bunch in hand, she tickled it across his face.

"So, you gave me the swing, I gave you a good time, and now you give me bunches of honeysuckle." His chuckle made the swing quiver. "Sounds like a good trade to me."

**~.~!~.~!~.~**

Since then, they had joked a few times about "bunches of honeysuckle" and the memory brought a light to both their eyes. As she swayed gently in the swing, that afternoon inspired an idea. There were still a few blooms lingering in the glade and a plan began to come together. Rushing as fast as her pregnancy-loosened hips would allow, she made her way back to the house. She stopped at the potting shed and pulled her garden wagon out. She'd need that to haul things back to the swing.

A checklist of items she'd need to surprise her husband filled her mind.

_Picnic munchies_

_A pitcher of drinks_

_That small table from the living room to set things on_

_Pillows, lots of pillows_

_The rolled up futon from the closet_

_The soft quilt from the extra bedroom_

He had gone to pick up some horse feed and a quick glance at the clock showed that she would only have about two hours to get things ready. She had to hurry because she was going to have to make at least two trips to get everything she'd want out there.

**~.~!~.~!~.~**

The house was quiet when he entered. He called her name as he dropped his keys on the table next to the front door. Worry set in when she didn't immediately answer and he rushed into the room where she could usually be found. Last week he had often discovered her in the kitchen baking up a storm; that is, when she wasn't cleaning a closet or a drawer. She had well and truly "nested" according to the books he read when he thought she wasn't looking.

Stepping into the sunny room, he was welcomed by the aroma of fresh cut fruit and something—biscuits, maybe? No, a deep sniff convinced him it was another batch of those cranberry scones like she had made two weeks ago. Yes, that was it. Glancing around he spotted a note propped up by the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table.

_Meet me at the swing, there are still bunches of honeysuckle to be found._

A grin wiped the worry from his face as he sprinted outside. He barely heard the slam of the storm door as his feet found the trail to the swing, to the honeysuckle, to his heart.

Bursting out of the woods and into the glade, his breath left him at the vision that greeted him. The sun shone down on his bride. Her hair was loose, falling in soft brown curls nearly to her waist. Her rounded breasts were barely hidden behind the silky tresses. He recognized the futon that they used when his nephews spent the night. It looked a lot different with his stunningly nude wife sitting in the middle of it, propped up by what looked like every pillow from the den!

A small table was beside her and he could see the fruit and scones that he had smelled in the kitchen artfully arranged next to a clear pitcher of some ruby colored drink. The fancy wine glasses that they only used on special occasions were already half-filled. A small bowl of whipped cream sat in a larger bowl of ice.

She was holding a bunch of honeysuckle and as he watched she pulled a bloom from the stem and raised it to her lips. Her eyes held his as she sipped the nectar from it. He swallowed, just as she did. His feet were planted firmly in the clover and he felt his pants tighten as she leaned back against the pillows. She trailed the bouquet down her chin, over her collarbones. With a wink at him, she circled her breasts and his breath caught as he saw her hardened nipples.

He had always been a breast man and hers, especially near the end of her pregnancy, were spectacular. He could barely keep his hands off of them on a daily basis and she had smacked him lightly more than once when he found himself staring at them as she dressed and undressed each day. She had laughed when he bought her a couple of shirts that showcased them very nicely.

With a gulp he watched the greenery circle first one breast then the other. Slowly she caressed her rounded belly with the leaves and when she leaned back fully and let the flower come to rest in the shady spot where her curls were tight, he slowly walked toward her.

"Are you hungry, love?" Her free hand gestured to the table even as he shook his head _no_.

He dropped to his knees at her feet. Starting with her ankles he allowed his gaze to wander over her sunlit skin. She shivered when he paused where the honeysuckle was resting. His pupils contracted, leaving her to look into the dark green depths as he raised his eyes to look into hers.

"I don't think I need food just yet, but maybe some nectar would be good…" He placed his hands on her knees and gently eased them apart. Taking the stem of honeysuckle from where it lay, he pinched off one of the flowers and sucked the liquid from the end. It was her turn to swallow hard while she watched him.

"This is sweet, but I know something sweeter…" He tossed the spent bloom away and ran his cheek from her knee, up the inside of her leg and pressed a soft kiss to the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. As he tasted the wetness there, her gasp made him smile.

Adjusting his arms to surround her legs, he rested his hands on her tummy. The baby squirmed and he knew that it wouldn't be long before moments like this would be hard to find. Moments where they were just two. As much as he yearned to hold the baby that their love had created, he knew that he'd miss these opportunities, times where it was just the two of them. He made a conscious decision to make time for them as husband and wife. They would need to keep connected during those sleepless nights that all his friends told him were right around the corner.

Focusing his attention on his wife, he stared into her wide, brown eyes. He loved how she would try to keep her eyes open as he began to lick her gently. This time was no different. A couple of soft caresses were followed by a little nip and that's when her eyes closed and her back arched. He knew her very well indeed. Which didn't keep him from exploring the private folds and the engorged flesh that only he was allowed to peruse.

At just the right moment, he slipped two fingers inside her and pressed against a particular spongy spot. His wife wasn't usually a very vocal person as they made love, but this always caught her off guard and she began panting and calling his name. A small twist of his fingers and she arched again, shuddering as her orgasm overtook her.

He sat back on his heels, admiring the soft glow that her skin took on in the sunshine. Her moisturizer had a small amount of shiny stuff in it…she had teased him that it made her look like a vampire. He had declined her offer to rub some onto his shoulders. It did look lovely on her, but maybe that was just her own natural effect that he appreciated.

When her body relaxed she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her eyes widened as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "Yes, this is sweeter…"

"Come here…" she said as she reached for him. He shook his head and held up one finger telling her to wait. Her pout was cute.

Getting to his feet, he slipped his shirt up and over his head. He toed his shoes and socks off. Her eyes were watching intently as he slipped his belt loose and shimmied his jeans down and off his feet. His briefs soon landed on the pile of clothes. When he stood up straight she was on her knees, admiring him.

A crook of her finger and he was in front of her, gazing down into her bright eyes. "Bunches of honeysuckle…" Her lips surrounded the tip of his shaft and he sucked in a deep breath as she swallowed around his length. He thrust gently a couple of times and she reached behind him and grasped his cheeks. She squeezed in time with his thrusts. As good as this felt, he wanted to be deeper, to be inside her and he slowly pulled away. Her grin was wide when he popped free, the sound caused him to growl and he fell to his knees before her.

Leaning together over the expanse of her stomach they kissed slowly and deeply. He tasted strawberries and a hint of the non-alcoholic sangria that she had prepared. His hands were filled with the weight of her breasts. They were incredibly sensitive at this point in her pregnancy and he gently rolled the hardened tips between his fingers. Her groan was all the permission he needed and he kissed his way down her neck. He smiled at her before putting his mouth on one nipple and sucking gently. It was his turn to make a popping noise as he moved to the other breast. She laughed quietly before gasping when he sucked a little harder.

Her hands were on him, stroking and squeezing in time with the movements of his mouth. With another growl, he pushed her slightly away. Her grin was teasing as she turned and dropped to her hands. She wiggled her behind at him while she smiled over her shoulder. This was the only position that was comfortable right now. The only one where they could get close enough.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked with a smile in her voice. With a grin he tucked himself close behind her, feeling the heat of her thighs as he pressed himself into her. She grabbed a pillow and slipped it under her belly, the weight there needed support and when he would have pulled away to help settle her, she reached back and grabbed his hip.

"Don't even think of moving away from me…" She pushed back and he was completely surrounded by heat and wet and love. They stilled for just a minute, reveling in the intimacy of the moment. Need quickly overtook them and they began to move. Slowly and gently, and then with sudden spurts of speed. They both wanted to draw this encounter out, so when it felt like it was going to overcome them, they slowed.

When they were both ready to climax, she reached back and grasped his thigh as she widened her stance just a little. He pushed in deeper and that was all they both needed, and as he felt her clamp down, his own peak was reached and he leaned over her, resting his head between her shoulder blades, and groaning loudly with his release.

Feeling her legs start to quiver after a few moments, he quickly rolled them both to their sides and pulled her fully against him. Their breaths were still accelerated, but slowly came back to normal. A honeysuckle-scented breeze fluttered over them and she shivered. He offered to run back to the house to get something to cover her, but she waved to the side where he saw a light blanket. His lover thought of everything.

After a short rest, they leaned against the pile of pillows. He fed her bites of scone and she fed him cream covered fruit from the tines of a fork. Her belly was pressed to his side and their daughter kept them laughing with her squirming. There wasn't much room for her to move and the wild kicks and acrobatics from earlier had been reduced to shoulder rolls and bum shifts.

He had started to take her to task for moving so much stuff, but was appeased when she pointed out the wagon at the edge of the glade. Still, he assured her that she would only be carrying the crystal glasses back to the house. With a kiss, and a quick lick of the cream that had ended up next to the dimple in his chin, she agreed to his command. He shook his head, knowing that she was teasing him.

When their meal was done, he helped her to her feet and into the robe she had waiting. She gathered up the glasses and covered the food while he slipped his jeans on. He pulled the wagon close and started to fill it with pillows.

A loud bird call caught his attention and he stopped. Stepping to the sheltering vines, he pulled a blooming stem free and turned to his wife. He handed them to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Bunches of honeysuckle will always remind me of you and this day." Another kiss was shared before they slowly walked back toward their home. The day had been lovely and she was thrilled that it had worked out so nicely. And he still had the drawing to open tomorrow. Lots of honeysuckle scented memories to enjoy while they waited for their miracle.

**~.~!~.~!~.~**

* * *

A/N…thanks again for the invite to write for the lovely dirtycheekymonkeys! This was fun! I'm really busy with my job right now (as an editor for TWCSPH and as a member of their Acquisition Team), but rest assured that I do plan to write the last chapters for **Dragon Stones, Emeralds to Rubies, and EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen. **I hope I get points for leaving them all in a GOOD place at this point!No cliffies!


End file.
